User talk:Riverpelt
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriors Fan-Art Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Why? Why does everyone choose the same background as this one? [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 13:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I knew that...*looks left and right* I was seeing if you did... [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 13:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I say we should start doing categorys. Like: Real Warriors (fan-art) Made-up Warriors (fan-art) And then with the Real Warriors we put up pages for each (well not each) charrie. The some for the Made-up ones. But the cats name and peeps will put their art on it for them. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 13:54, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Great Idea! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 13:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I can. Have fun at the movies! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 14:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) That would be good!!! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 15:26, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Heya Thanks for the greeting. I just made an IRC page! Hope to see you there. [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 15:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Well sorry I'm british. We spell grey with a 'e'. Americans spell it with 'a'. The Erin's are Americans. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 07:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Rollbackers Hi River. We need to choose a rollbacker or 2. Also Clover said that us 2 should be sysops. So tell me who you think a rollbacker should be. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 13:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) A rollbacker is a person that can undo peoples edits. e.g. They wrote a rude comment on someones user page and the rollbacker can undo it with out editing it. A sysops are basicly admins. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 14:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine with me! I'll tell them. Also We need to tell people about our wiki. I have told WFFW and WCW but we might need to tell more. Could you tell some people on rp sites and other warrior sites? [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 14:55, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I can't do that. only the creator. But there should be an option to add to the side bar then you should know how to to the rest. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 16:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome You got it, I'll be on there with Poppy! [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 19:25, July 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC I'll be on the IRC! Come on if you feel like it. [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 01:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll be on the IRC again to discuss the gatherings! [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 00:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) hmmm... not sure. we should let the other users vote that would be more fair. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 07:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I think you should.[[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 16:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 16:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ???? Is there a specific way to download MS paint files? I tried and it stated as an illegal file type. RoseStar 23:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, should I try a different one? BTW, does Pixlr work here? (just checking) RoseStar 18:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :P Please help! No matter what program I use (pixlr, the different Paint settings) it comes up as a blank white picture! Help me! RoseStar 20:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) figured something out. If I draw them on paper and download them to the computer and then ''upload them here, it works! Check the sideways Scourge image I just inserted. RoseStar 22:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I have a new miniclan I have a Clan I just made on my blog... and it doesn't have a leader! I was wondering if you would be interested in the spot? If so, put a comment on ArtClan to say all the required things about your cat. Thanks! RoseStar 22:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah if you can't find it on my blog... check my followed pages list! RoseStar 22:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) please put a sol section I know he almost destroyed shadowclan, but please can you add a sol fanart section here? Thanks, RoseStar 23:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) howto How do you make an article for your cat? Do you just hit create new article, or is there another way? RoseStar 23:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Other wiki Hey check out the blog post i made on your other wiki i think its a great idea for a story that somewhat revolves around cats :D 'SandIt's not your fault Texas 03:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey River! just wondering when your going to give clover her rollbacker rights and mabye me my admin rights. (Sorry to sound rude. I don't mean to.) [[User:Poppyshadow|'''Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 20:44, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. just go to http://warriorsart.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights and follow the the rest! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 21:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I can't go on it... [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 21:37, July 28, 2010 (UTC) okay river I know u might not like this but try and make me a baracut or what ever it is then I can slove the problem. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 21:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I can. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 21:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) but a watsit-thing can change who can be an andim and stuff. me cant do that but alwel at least u got it fixed.[[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 22:06, July 28, 2010 (UTC) sig? Do you take sig requests? RoseStar 22:04, July 28, 2010 (UTC) K then! Words- normal size: Rosepaw small size: I'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! Colors- Rosepaw: red for Rose and pink for paw I'm gonna be an ArtClan Warrior!: light blue Font: I don't care Links- Rosepaw to my user page, I'm gonna be to my talk page, and an ArtClan warrior! to my blog RoseStar 22:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ? How do you make the sections on user pages like your 'My Art' one in the section 'About Me'? RoseStar 22:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Art contest Hey River. Rose wants a art contest and people have 2 draw tigerstar. I said that i would tell you and would come up with 1st and runner-up prizes. What do ya think? and if we have the art contest one of us could be the judge.[[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 22:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Art contest Hey River. Rose wants a art contest and people have 2 draw tigerstar. I said that i would tell you and would come up with 1st and runner-up prizes. What do ya think? and if we have the art contest one of us could be the judge.[[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 22:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Art contest Hey River. Rose wants a art contest and people have 2 draw tigerstar. I said that i would tell you and would come up with 1st and runner-up prizes. What do ya think? and if we have the art contest one of us could be the judge.[[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 22:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC)